The Land of Eva
by Shin-man
Summary: This is just something I had to do for a class so...


Our story begins in a small village in the land of Eva. A young boy named Shinji Ikari around fifteen years old is readying himself for a quest to save a beautiful lady from the clutches of an evil Duke. Shinji is a knight, but not the kind of knight one would expect. Shinji didn't even want to become a knight. His mother died when he was very young, and his father left him in the care of his uncle soon after. Shinji's uncle pushed Shinji to be a knight saying 'It's what your father would have wanted.'. The only reason Shinji has stayed afloat for all his years is because of his life long friend Asuka Langley Soryu. Even at the age of fifteen Asuka was already strikingly beautiful with her long red hair and deep blue eyes. She is adored by all men she passes and hated by most women. Only Shinji seems to resist Asukas charms. One of the many reasons Shinji does not want to go on this quest is because he already has some one he loves, Asuka. He has loved her for quite some time, but did not want to say anything because he didn't think she liked him as more then that the friends they are. We find Shinji laying on a grassy hill thinking about what perils lay ahead. "Come on Shinji we have to get going or we're going to get in trouble!" Asuka shouted from down the hill. "Okay, okay I'm coming." Shinji replied. "Well you better hurry because if your uncle finds out that you haven't even left yet you'll be in so much trouble." after she said that Shinji burst out laughing. "And what are you laughing at Mister Ikari." Asuka stated loudly. Shinji tried to stifle his laughter as he answered "It's just that I think it's funny that I'll get in trouble for not going out to save a woman that suppose to be my future wife thats all." "Is that right...well we better get going." Asuka said and turned around to walk down the hill. "Hey wait up!" Shinji called after her. Shinji and Asuka are walking though the woods when Shinji realizes something. "Wait a minute I don't even know where I'm suppose to go!" Shinji shouts aloud. "What do you mean you don't know where your going. I've been following you though this forest for three hours and you don't know where to go!" Asuka shouted. "Hey wait a minute I've been following you for the last three hours not the other way around." Shinji said in defense. "Ohhh never mind we can go to the wizard on the other side of this forest." Asuka sighed. "Are you sure that sounds pretty risky." Shinji said. "Shut up and lets go." Asuka yelled. "Wow this place is a dump." Shinji said aloud. "Yeah it looks like someone made it out of stick just the other day." Asuka said in agreement. "Well come on lets get this over with." Shinji said coldly. Shinji and Asuka entered the hut and looked around. They saw a small table with crystal ball sat on top of it. The room itself was covered in cloths and rags of different sorts. Along the wall there was a large bell with a small sign under it reading 'ring three times and wait'. Shinji walked over and rang the bell three times. "Well where is this so called wizard Asuka." Shinji said with slight annoyance. "I am right here Mister Ikari." A soft voice came from behind. Shinji spun around quickly and came face to face with a woman with blonde hair. "What is it that you want from me." The woman asked. "Well first of all what's your name?" Asuka asked rudely. "My name is Ritsuko Akagi, now what is it that you want of me?" Ritsuko asked again. "We want to..." Asuka was cut off by Shinji "We would like to know the location of a certain lady?" Shinji asked. "What would this woman's name be if I might ask?" Questioned Ritsuko. "Her name is Misato Katsuragi." Shinji answered. "You to wish to find her?" Ritsuko asked with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Asuka asked. "Shinji here is not the first to seek Lady Katsuragi many have tried before him and have failed." Ritsuko answered. "Lady Katsuragi is protected by a very evil man he has no sense of mercy and will surly kill Shinji." Ritsuko added. "I do not care I am a knight and death is no concern of mine." Shinji said coldly. "Fine if you still wish to know where she is. She is in the tallest tower at the castle of Bardiel." Ritsuko replied. "We thank you for the help that you have given us, but we must leave now." Shinji said. "Goodbye and goodluck." Ritsuko replied and turned around as the two left. Shinji and Asuka continued to walk day and night until they reached the castle of Bardiel. "Here we are now how do we get in?" Asuka asked. "Though the front door how else." Shinji answered. "How original of you." Asuka replied sarcasticly. "You got a better idea?" Shinji asked. "Well we could....uh... Okay so I don't have a better idea." Asuka yelled. "Thought so...come on we need to get this over with before I lose what little bravery I have left." Shinji said distantantly. Shinji and Asuka walked into the main hall and found it completly empty. "Where is everyone this place should be packed?" Asuka asked. "There is no one in a house for the unwanted." Came a cold voice from behind them. "Only cowards hide in the dark show your face so I can rip it off." Shinji said his voice dripping with venom. "But only fools rush into a fight." said a man as he walked out of the dark. He had short dark hair and a beard. "I have come to rescue lady katsuragi from you." Shinji said coldly. "You will have to defeat me in battle." The man said in reply. With out futher word Shinji withdrew his sword from it's sheath and ran tworads the man, and before Shinji's blade hit it's mark the man withdrew his sword and blocked his blow. "You have to do better then that if you want to win." The man said flatly. Shinji's mind filled with pure rage, and started to rain down blows on the man. After what seemed like eternity the man threw down his sword. "You have fought well you have lasted longer then any other. I relinquish the fight to you. Lady Katsuragi is at the tallest tower waiting for you." The man said while bowing. "I would like to know your name if you don't mind?" Shinji asked. "My name is Gendo Ikari." Gendo answered. Shinji's sword fell to the ground "father is it really you?" Shinji asked. "Yes it is I." Gendo answered shortly. "Father I have waited many years to meet you." Shinji said without a trace of emotion. "Really and why is that?" Gendo asked with a raised eyebrow. "For the first few years I wondered why you left me I couldn't figure it out, and after a while I found out something. I hate you father." Shinji said coldly. "That is understandable, but you better get going Misato wait's at the top of the tower for her rescuer." Gendo replied. Shinji turned around and walked up the stairs followed closely by Asuka. At the top of the stairs the was a plain door. Shinji walked up to it and tuned the handle. The door opened and the two walked in. Inside there was a woman with long lavender hair. "You must be the one to defeat Gendo I am glad you are here now we can be wed." Misato said gleefuly. "Lady Katsuragi I must beg your forgiveness but there is another I wish to wed. "You do?" Asuka and Misato asked. "And who might this woman be?" Misato asked. "It is you Asuka I have wanted to tell you for so long, but have been to afraid. "Shinji I want to marry you too." Asuka said while wrapping her arms around him. Shinji and Asuka's lip's drew slowly closer and then Shinji's world went black. Shinji sat up quickly to the sound of his alarm clock. "AHHHHH!!! It was just a dream I don't believe this." Shinji yelled. "Shinji you idiot what are you yelling about?" Asuka said as she threw open his door. "It's nothing and why are you in my room?" Shinji asked. "Is that how you treat your oldest and dearest friend." Asuka asked. Asuka and Shinji continued to throw insults at each other like old friends, and so ends our tail about Shinji Ikari.  
  
THE END 


End file.
